The present invention relates to a vertically moving door or barrier structure comprising a door leaf which is divided into a plurality of mutually hinged leaf panels and which is guided for movement in guide arrangements located on each side of the door opening.
The need for doors which are able to function vertically is found in many different connections, such as in storage locations and industrial buildings for example. This need becomes apparent, inter alia, when the space on one or both sides of a door opening is very restricted.
One requirement placed on door structures of this kind is that they occupy the smallest space possible in their raised position. One such known door structure is described in Swedish Patent Specification No. 376 041, this known structure comprising a multiple of fabric panels or sections which have arranged therebetween rigid cross-struts which are guided in the side edges of the door opening. When opening this door, by winching up the lower cross-strut, the door panels or sections are intended to fold symmetrically about the struts. Folding of the panels, however, is not positively controlled in this door arrangement, and consequently a larger part of the fabric material is liable to fold up on one side of the door than on the other side, e.g. due to the force of the wind or due to similar influences, which causes the door in its raised position to take up more space than intended. Furthermore, the door becomes unsightly in its upper raised position, if not folded properly.
Because of the rigid cross-struts, the known door structure is also relatively heavy and accidents or injury may occur should the door inadvertently drop down in the door opening. Because the door structure is a hazard in this regard, it is necessary to provide the door structure with conventional means for protecting persons or objects positioned beneath the door